A network may include multiple endpoints attached to switches. The endpoints may communicate to each other in a variety of ways using switching devices to relay the message across the network. For example, a wireless controller may be able to receive and transmit messages to a wireless access point, but the wireless controller does not receive and/or receive messages from a wired controller.